A Quidditch Complication
by Vampyrfreaket
Summary: Ruby Smith is the seeker for Ravenclaw's Quidditch team. OWxOC "Well… he's not really my type, you know… I'm more in to Quidditch players" I answer. Then I realize I just said that to Oliver Wood – the most Quidditch fanatic person at Hogwarts.
1. First day of school

**I just want to say sorry for my English – I'm from Sweden so my English isn't perfect, but I'm trying my best.**

**I'm trying to follow the original story as much as possible, but I did change Roger Davis age – He's in 5****th**** grade instead of 4****th****. It just works better for the story – I say sorry to all the people who hate when you change ages etc. in FanFiction.**

**I also changed the day of September 1****st**** – I know it's on a Tuesday, but I changed it to a Sunday so they would start on a Monday.**

I was going to be late for class. How did this happen! I'm never late! And this is the second day of school. I was going to have Studies of Ancient Runes and Professor Bathsheda Babbling do not appreciate when you're late. I jog through the corridor when something suddenly bump in to me. Out of nowhere someone comes and runs in to me.

"Sorry, I didn't see you coming" he says. It's Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. We had won the last match against them, but it wasn't fair, they didn't have a seeker. Davis really have some problems with Wood, so he asked me to catch the snitch when they'd gotten enough points for Gryffindor losing the match – and the Quidditch cup. I can't believe Davis rather wants Flint to win than Wood… _Maybe Wood ran in to him when he was late for a lesson as well…_

"Watch where you're going, you idiot! Some of us actually have to be somewhere!" I say angrily, I guess I really don't like being late.

"Sorry..." he starts to say, but I'm already on my way. 2 minutes left. I arrive at the classroom 30 seconds before we start and I sit down just before the teacher comes in.

"Good morning class, today we're going to work with Chapter 5: Eihwaz, which you all know means defense, please turn the page to 184." Our teacher said, and we all started. It was a very boring lesson and when it was finally over I rushed out. I didn't want to be late again. The next class I have is Transfiguration and it's shared with the Gryffindors. I guess I have to say sorry to Oliver Wood if he's there. I didn't really know him; I had only seen him in the Quidditch matches. Being a seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team made you notice the other Quidditch players, especially the captains. When I arrive at the classroom I stand outside waiting for him. If I would go in and take a seat now it would be awkward to rise up and go and talk to him when he arrived, it's better standing and waiting for him. I wait until 3 minutes before we begin. There's not many places left to sit. _This is two lessons in a row now that Oliver Wood has made me lose the good spots._ Luckily there was one empty table left; if it's possible I prefer having my own space.

The teacher started the lesson; we were supposed to practice the vanishing-spell again, but this time on living creatures. She starts to explain how we were supposed to cast the spell, when suddenly the door opens and Oliver Wood steps in. He looks really embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for being late, Professor McGonagall" he says with a low voice.

"Just get seated Mr. Wood, as quiet as possible" The last thing was said with venom in her voice. Wood looks around; there are not many places left. He starts walking back in the classroom… and stops at my table.

"Can I sit here?" He asks quietly. I was shocked that he wanted to sit with me, even more shocked that he actually asked. I guess there still are a few gentlemen left here in the world.

"Sure, have a seat" I answered quietly. He sits down very quietly; he actually succeeds in moving the chair in and out.

"You're Ruby Smith, right?" He whispers.

"Yeah, and you're Oliver Wood" I whisper back. He gives me a small smile and nods.

McGonagall continues explaining what to do and then says: "Get in pairs of two and start practicing the spell."

"Shall we pair?" Wood asks.

"Sure, it's so annoying to have to move in the middle of a lesson" I say. I then realize that sounded kind of mean and quickly add "Not that I don't want to pair with you otherwise, it's just we don't know each other very well… Not that it matters, I just mean that… I suck at talking I should shut up now… Sorry" I think I'm going to die. I will die. Why do I talk to people? He probably thinks I'm an idiot. _Oh my god I called him an idiot and haven't said sorry yet! How could I've forgot that?!_

"It's okay, I know what you meant" he said with a smile. _Holy shit this guy is so nice. Maybe he's sick or something._ Luckily I don't say that out loud.

"Thanks. By the way… I'm really sorry for calling you an idiot before… I was just stressed because I was going to be late for my lesson, and I know that is not a good excuse, but I am really, really sorry!" I say. I can't believe the only thing I've said to this guy is how sorry I am.

"Merlin, that's in the past, I almost didn't remember it. And I did deserve to be called an idiot; I really should've watched where I was going." He says, and he really sounds like he means it.

I was just going to say something when professor McGonagall comes over and says: "So… How is the spell going here? I thought it was a vanishing-spell, not a talk-as-much-as-possible-spell."

"Sorry professor" Both I and Wood mumbles. Professor McGonagall looks at us with a suspicious look and then leaves.

"So, let's start with the spell then" I say, going into business mode.

"Yeah… erm… well this is kind of awkward… I have no idea what to do…" He said, looking embarrassed.

"Oh, well you missed the beginning, I can fill you in" I said with a smile.

"No, I meant… I'm not very good in this subject… McGonagall has just let me pass because she doesn't want her captain to fail, so I really have no bloody idea what to do" He looked embarrassed. I guess most people don't really tell you they have problem in school the first time you talk to each other…

"Oh… That's probably not true, no offence, but McGonagall don't give people E:s unless they deserve it. I'll try explaining as much as possible. The spell makes the object invisible for a short time. You see, this spell isn't a very complex spell, but it's not just saying the words and waving your wand, you need to concentrate on the spell. Do you remember last year when we did the vanishing spell? You just have to do the exact same thing, just try to concentrate a little bit more. Like this." I say. I do the spell and succeed on the first try, in front of me now stand an invisible bird instead of the brown hawk. Transfiguration is one of my best subjects, so this wasn't a surprise.

"Neat. That was really cool! Can I try?" Wood says, and he really sounds like he meant it.

"Of course! But remember to really concentrate on the spell." I say. _I really hope he succeeds!_

Wood says the words perfectly and waves the wand exactly right, but even though it looks like he did everything right he didn't succeed fully, the hawk becomes almost invisible, but more like a chameleon than invisible. For being someone who has a problem with Transfiguration this was amazing.

"That was really good!" I exclaim. Wood looks happy for his process.

"That's the best I've ever done on a first try of a spell!" He says in both amazement and happiness.

"I told you it wasn't that hard! As long as you concentrate only on the spell there's no problem!" I say with a smile. The rest of the lesson we continue practicing it, and after a while Wood succeeds.

"Wow! I can't believe I did it! I always get extra homework to practice the spells, and well… I guess it's not really my top priority you know… with being the Quidditch Captain." He says embarrassed. I had accidently seen his notepad, and it was full of Quidditch plays.

"Yeah, I understand. Davis is going to have a hard time this year having to do both OWLs and being Quidditch Captain. You did really well last year though!" I say the last thing with a smile. Wood doesn't look too happy about that.

"Yeah, though Slytherin still won the cup, thanks to you beating the crap out of us in the end" he says, the frustration very noticeable in his voice. I feel bad for not catching the snitch earlier, it was unfair to Wood.

"Yeah… I'm sorry for that, it was really unfortunate that your seeker was injured; I bet you would've won otherwise." I say, trying to cheer him up. At that moment McGonagall comes from behind of us and say with a cold tone: "Quidditch has nothing to do with invisibility; I actually think it would be rather boring to watch an invisible Quidditch game – so why are you not practicing the spell?"

"Actually, we have already mastered it; we were just taking a break. It's actually kind of exhausting to concentrate so much." I say, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Oh, have you? Can you two show me then?" She says, sounding both cold and a little surprised. I do the spell perfectly. McGonagall gives me an approving look, but doesn't seem too surprised – being a star student probably leads to that. Wood looks a bit nervous.

"Just concentrate" I say quietly with a smile. Wood concentrates and does everything perfect; the bird in front of him is impossible to see. McGonagall looks very surprised.

"Ten points to Gryffindor and ten points to Ravenclaw. That was rather extraordinary Mr Wood; if you continue like this you will be as good as Miss Smith and get an O. Miss Smith seems to have a good influence on you. Maybe you should spend more time with her Mr Wood?" McGonagall says, and then walks away. I feel embarrassed about her compliment and that she thought we should spend more time with each other. Wood also looks a little embarrassed, but also happy for succeeding with the spell. Wood was just going to say something when the class ended.

"So what class do you have now? I have a free period." I say to him, starting to pack my things. Wood also packed his things.

"I have Herbology now, and after Lunch I have Potions" Wood says.

"I also have Potions after Lunch! We should check our schedules later and see what lessons we have together" I say with a smile. "But I guess you should rush for class so you won't be late again." I continue.

"You're right, I shouldn't be late. Especially not when you won't be there to fill me in" he says and wiggles his eyebrows. I give him a big smile. Then he takes his things and start jogging to the door. McGonagall didn't give us any homework this day because there were so many people having problem with the spell. I had to finish the chapter Eihwaz for Ancient Runes though, but hopefully I would finish it this free period.

After working a while with my Ancient Runes I notice it's time for Lunch. I was almost finished and I consider skipping lunch but I realize that Davis would kill me if he found out; he wanted his players to be in perfect health. I go down to lunch and see Davis. He's in fifth grade, but just because he was younger didn't mean he had a problem about bossing his players around.

"Hey Davis" I say and sit down beside him. I reach over to take some bread and jam but Davis stop me and say: "Are you really going to eat that? Shouldn't you eat like a salad or something healthier?" To another person something like that would be really rude, but I know that he just wants his team to be at its best.

"I'm gonna eat this sandwich and there's nothing you can do to stop me" I answer. Just because he wants me to eat healthy doesn't mean I will. Davis shrugs and starts talking to his friends next to him. I tap on his shoulder and he looks at me. I say: "Have you seen Penelope? I haven't seen her all day."

"She was just gonna go passed the library before coming here. I bet she'll be here any minute" Davis answer, and at that exact moment Penelope steps in. I wave to her and she sits down beside me.

"Hey, Penelope! How's the first real day of school?" I say with a smile.

"God! It's terrible! I've got a shit-load of homework already!" She says with a huge sigh.

"Watch your language! Us muggleborns do have a lot worse language than the pure-bloods, don't we?" I say to her with a smile. "The question is, what do the half-bloods have? Are their language worse or better than our?" I continue.

"I think it's a mix between the muggleborns and pure-bloods. I mean there's a reason for them to be called _half_-bloods, and that obviously come from them having half of our swears and half of the pure bloods." Penelope said. I had just taken a bit of my sandwich and choked because I started laughing.

"Are you OK? You know, you don't have to die just because I'm a hilarious person" she says with a smile.

"I'm fine" I say and clear my throat "You know, it's not nice to tell a joke when someone is eating".

"Sorry" she says and laughs. Then she becomes serious again and says: "There's something I need to tell you later, when we're alone". I nod in understanding. I wonder what she's going to say but I don't have time to ask, she would probably not say anything here anyways, because I have to go to Potions.

"We'll talk later. By the way, congratulations to becoming prefect, I know you love to tell people what to do" I say with a smile and a wink. Penelope laughs back and also starts to walk to her lesson.

This time I'm one of the first to arrive to the classroom. I take a seat in the middle of the class, in professor Snape's lessons it's best to not stick out. People start coming in and taking their seats. 3 minutes before the class start Wood comes in and takes a seat beside me.

"It's okay if I sit here right? It would be awesome to have your help in this subject too" He says with a smile. I smile back and say: "Yeah of course. I will try helping you with Potions, but no offence… you can't be that bad in this? You must've gotten an O to get in here, and you're definitely not one of Snape's favorites."

"Well, I guess potion isn't my worst subject" he starts, I snort, and he continues "but it's always nice to get help from someone"

"I'm actually not very good with Potions. I prefer spells more than boiling stuff. I might actually need your help in this subject" I say with a smile. Wood looks at me disbelieving.

"I highly doubt that, but I don't mind helping you, especially not after what you did for me in Transfiguration" He says. I was just about to answer when Snape steps in. I immediately turn forward and shut up.

"Today we're going to do the Draught of the Living Dead." He says. I gasp; the Draught of the Living Dead is really hard to do, I can't believe that's what we're going to start with. Wood also look a little shocked. Snape continues: "The instructions is at page 493"

I open my book and read what to do. It's just as complex as I remembered. I started to get the equipment and then began with step one.

"I can't believe Snape is making us do this the first day" Wood whispers. He was good, he was really good. He was almost finished with the first step, and I had barely started. Wood really was an unpretentious guy.

"I know, it's crazy…" I started. Then I continued "You're really modest, Wood. You're good at this… like… really good. You do know that right?" I looked up at him. He looked really embarrassed.

"I guess I get lucky sometime…" He started. I interrupted him "You're amazing! You're definitely the best in this class, probably in the whole school! Don't be so modest, just accept it!" I said, and I guess I sounded a little pissed or something, because he stared at me in a very weird way. "Sorry" I said. "I didn't mean to sound that pissed."

"No you didn't sound pissed" he said. "And I guess Potions is my best subject, so I'll try not to be so _modest_." He said 'modest' with a smile. While we had talking he had been able to do the first three steps perfectly, I was just starting with number two. _I guess some guys actually are good at multitasking._

The rest of the lesson continued like always, we didn't say much except for things like 'can you pass me that' or 'is it best to crush them or cut them' etc. At the end of the lesson my potion was kind of good – at least E level material, whereas Woods was really Outstanding. We both handed it in to Snape and then went out. When we came outside I said: "Who knew the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Oliver Wood, would be so good at Potions. Maybe you should be a Potions master instead of a professional Quidditch Player?"

"No way! Who would choose Potions over Quidditch?" he said. I nodded in agreement.

"By the way… how did you know I wanted to be a professional Quidditch player?" he continued with a smile.

"Well… no offence Wood… but I think everyone in the school knows it, it's kind of obvious" I answered with a smile.

"Oh... yeah… that's probably true." He said with a small smile. "What about you? What will you work with when you finish school? Do you also want to be a professional Quidditch player?" he asks.

"I don't know… I mean, a professional Quidditch player would be awesome, but well… it doesn't really have a future, and… I don't think I'm good enough... I mean… there are a lot of people that wants to be a professional Quidditch player, and it's just too much competition for me" I say. _First day we actually talk to each other and I just tell him all my plans for my life. That's not weird at all._

"By the way, I just need to ask you something. Why didn't you sit with Percy Weasley or your other Gryffindor friends at Transfiguration?" I ask.

"Erm…because Percy is a total nerd… not nerdy like you! I mean… you're not a nerd, but like, you're a Ravenclaw so you are kind of nerdy, but in a good way… yeah… anyways… I don't really spend time with the other Gryffindors in my class. I guess I spend most of my time plotting Quidditch plays… or practicing with the team… or yelling at the team…" he says and he looks really embarrassed for calling me a nerd.

"Yeah, Percy seems kind of boring… I don't really hang with my Ravenclaw classmates either. Except for Penelope Clearwater in 5th grade I only hang with the team." I say, so he wouldn't feel so bad.

"Penelope Clearwater?! You're friends with _her_?!" He says in surprise. I look at him weirdly and answer: "Yeah… what is wrong with her?"

"No, no, no! Nothing is wrong with her, it's just… don't you know she's dating Percy?" he says.

"WHAT?!" I scream. Wood looks a bit shocked. "Sorry for screaming like that" I add.

"I guess you didn't know… well… this is awkward… you know… I wasn't supposed to tell anyone… I accidently saw him kissing her yesterday after the feast and promised not to tell anyone…" Wood say.

"He _kissed_ her?!" I exclaim. "How can she not have told me this?!" I add in shock.

"I'm sorry, Wood. I need to go talk to her. It's a girl thing. See you later" I say and run away. I realize that was really rude, but I guess he'll have to get used to it if he wants to sit with me in class. I arrive to the Ravenclaw common room. I immediately spotted Penelope sitting at a table and studying. I walked over to her and said: "We need to talk. _Now._" I take her arm and take her to a silent corner.

"You kissed _Percy Weasley_?!" I whisper to her, still in shock.

"How did you know that?!" She says, then continues "And yes… That was what I was going to tell you before… It's amazing. We met last year… I was sitting late in the library, and I realized I didn't have much time until curfew. I saw Percy sitting in the library, and asked if he could escort me to the Ravenclaw common room. He of course said yes, and on the way back we started talking. We met a few more times that year and we sort of… became a couple... We wrote to each other during the summer… Oh Ruby, he's amazing! And he's a great kisser…"

"Wow! Too much information! And if you've been together all summer, how come you didn't tell me earlier?!" I say.

"I'm sorry, it was just… I didn't know if it would survive the summer, but it did… and he's not like everyone think he is… he's fantastic… by the way, how did you find out about this anyways?" she answers, the first part a little love sick.

"Oh… yeah… Oliver Wood told me…" I say, a little embarrassed.

"Since when do you talk to Oliver Wood?!" She says in shock.

"Oh… well… we have a few classes together, so we worked together today… and then we started talking about… stuff… and then I mentioned you were my friend and he just got shocked because well… he didn't think I were someone who were friends with Percy's girlfriends." I tell her.

"Ooooooh… Looks like I'm not the only one who's having a boyfriend" she says with a teasing voice.

"Omg Penelope! We've known each other for 1 day! You read too many love-stories." I tell her.

"1 day is a lot of time" She says with a smile. I roll my eyes, but give her a smile back.

"We need to study now Penelope, especially you. I know how the first day of school was in fifth grade. And if you want to date Percy Weasley you need to impress him with _Outstanding _grades." I tell her with a teasing smile and walk away. _Penelope and Percy? The world has gone crazy. _


	2. School, Quidditch and Oliver Wood

I woke up early on Tuesday morning. I looked at the time and saw it was 5 am. An owl were sitting outside the window and picking on it. I recognized the owl instantly, it was Davis'. I opened the window and let it in. It gave me a letter and then flew away again. I opened the letter and it said:

_Quidditch practice at 4 pm today. If we're going to win the Cup we will have to train a lot more, especially if we're going to beat Gryffindor again. We all now we got lucky last year, their seeker is very good – him being so small is a real advantage for them, and he has a Nimbus 2000! Slytherin might be hard to beat too; our advantage is that their captain has the same IQ as a troll. Hufflepuff isn't a real threat, but you never know. I'll try to train at least 2 times a week, but _Wood _always have the pitch, especially now before the Slytherin vs Gryffindor match. I need more info, and then maybe we'll train more often. _

_Roger Davis_

The fact that Davis probably had been awake all night writing Quidditch plays and more was just proof that we were going to have a tough year. I went back to sleep and woke up at 7:30. After eating breakfast I went down to Herbology. It's a very uneventful lesson and when it finally was over at 9:40 I rushed out of there. I was going to have Charms, and that is my best subject. Also, Flitwick was my favorite teacher. When I get to the classroom Wood is standing outside.

"Are you also having Charms now?" He says with a smile.

"Yeah, that's kinda why I'm here, you know" I answer with a smile.

"Yeah, of course." He answers with a laugh. We walk in and take a seat next to each other.

"It seems like we have a lot of classes together this year" I tell him. "Shall we check our schedules?" Wood nods and we take them out, apparently we share DADA, Charms, Transfiguration and Potions together, which is 80% of Woods schedule.

"Wow! 7 subjects?! How do you live?" He says with a laugh.

"It's not that bad, though with Davis new training schedule I'll see if I can survive" I say with a smile.

"Oh… he's having a new training schedule? Why have he changed it?" Oliver says, changing to captain mode.

"I can't tell you that Wood, you're kinda the enemy you know. Davis would probably kick me off the team if I told you anything" I say with a smile.

"He would really kick you off the team? But then you don't have a seeker, or do you have a secret reserve?" Wood asks with curiosity in his voice.

"Erm… Wood… I really can't tell you anything, but I guess I was over exaggerating… please don't ask anymore question about the Ravenclaw Quidditch team…" I say. I feel a little awkward, but Wood is too competitive with Quidditch, and his team is really good, so I don't want to help them anymore.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm a bit crazy when it comes to Quidditch" he says, and looks a little embarrassed. I was just about to say that it was OK and that Davis is a bit paranoid when Flitwick comes in.

"Today we're going to do the water making spell called Aguamenti" He starts and continues explaining how to do the spell.

"Can you help me with this spell too? I know you're good with spells" He says with a smile.

"Sure. It's an interesting spell" I start. "_The Water-Making Spell is a charm that summons a jet of clear, pure water and shoots it from the tip of the caster's wand, and, depending on the caster's concentration and intentions, this charm can be anything from a simple jet of water to a wave._"I quote directly from the spell book. "So, depending what you want to accomplish you has to concentrate on different levels, and especially concentrate on what kind of spell you want to do. A wave is very complex whereas just to shoot some water isn't that advanced." I continue. Wood looks a little confused, but still nod in comprehension.

"I guess I'll start with an easy one then" Wood says with a smile. He gets a bowl to put the water in and says "Aguamenti" and we're splashed with water.

"Merlin! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! I'm so, so, so sorry! I thought about water and the bowl, I don't know what happened!" He says, and looks really embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry" I say with a smile and then continue "I think the water hit the bowl and splashed back on us. You see, you have to think about it very exact, like is the beam going to be slow or fast, weak or strong etc." I say with a small smile. "Like this: Now I'm thinking of the water beam being slow, so it will be like pouring something in the bowl. _Aguamenti_" I say and pour some water in the bowl.

"Okay, so focus on the beam" he says, mostly to himself. I give him an encouraging smile. This time he succeeds at pouring some water in the bowl, it's not completely controlled, but still very good.

"Good job! It wasn't completely controlled, but if you just practice it a few more times it will be perfect. Then we can move on to some harder stuff." I tell him. I actually need to practice it too, it's not like I know all the spells just because it's my best subject – I'm not like Wood and Potions. "I'll practice some 'wave' spells in the meantime, okay?" I continue with a smile. He mumbles something that sounds like "as if you need to practice". I roll my eyes and starts reading in my book about 'wave' spells. After a while when Wood is finished with the first part he looks at me, and then picks up his book and start reading. I guess he would ask me if he had any questions. We continue like this for the rest of the lesson and in the end I had almost finished all the parts of the spell. Flitwick had said that we probably would continue next lesson too, because this spell could appear in so many different forms, so I was in no hurry to finish it all. Wood had actually done a lot of the different forms; he was at least over half. Some of our classmates seemed to have problems with it; a lot of them were drenched in water. Both I and Wood were going to have lunch now so we accompanied each other to the Great Hall. During the walk Wood asked: "Well… erm… since both you and I have a free period later, maybe we could study together? I would really appreciate getting some help with the Aguamenti spell" he said with a nervous smile.

"Yeah, sure, that's a great idea! Maybe you could help me with the Potions essay we have to write too?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah, sure! Should we meet in the library after lunch?" he asks with a smile.

"Yeah! Sounds awesome." I say just when we reach the great hall. "See you later, Wood" I continue and then walk over to the Ravenclaw table. I can't see Davis or Penelope so but I see some of my other teammates and walk over to them.

"Hey mates! Isn't it fun to have the years first Quidditch training! It's kind of weird that we start before tryouts, but I guess Davis really want us to be in good shape this year, right?" I say with a big smile. My teammates stare at me, not sharing my enthusiasm.

"Did he also send an owl to you at 5 in the morning?" One of the Chaser says. She was the only female on the team except me. She was in 5th year. She wasn't the best Chaser, but there were rumors she was dating Davies, and that's why he'd given her position. _Wonder if she'll still be chaser with Davies new Quidditch-spirit._

"Yeah, looks like he have great plans for this year" I say with a smile. The others just grunt. I roll my eyes and start eating. After a while Davies comes and sits with us.

"Okay, people. Today we're going to have practice at 4 pm, don't forget that. Quidditch try-outs will be this Saturday at 11 am, if you're not there, then you're off the team, OK?" he says with a serious voice.

"Why are we going to have practice if we don't even know if we're on the team?" The Chaser says with an annoyed tone.

"If that's your attitude you can just as well quit. We're going to win this year. We don't have time for questioning." He answers with a cold tone. The Chaser just stares at him. Then she stands up and says: "Well in that case I'm off the team! Try finding someone better than me!" and then she storms off. There's an awkward silence at the table.

"Well… I think I have to go now… my lesson begins soon" one of the beaters says. Then he walks off. The other soon follows. I stand up and start to walk away too, when Davies says "Wait! Do you think I was a little too hard on her?"

"Nah, she wasn't that good. If you want to win you'll need better anyways. See you at 4, Davies." I answer and then walk away.

When I get to the library Wood is already there waiting for me.

"Wow, you're always early nowadays, aren't you?" I say with a smile.

"Yeah… don't want to repeat the Transfiguration incident again." He answers with a smile.

"About that... why were you late for it? I mean I know you didn't oversleep, and I know you didn't have a lesson before. So… why?" I ask him curiously, it had been bothering me since it happened.

"Oh… yeah… erm… I had been flying outside of school, you know… practicing… and… well… I guess I forgot about the time…" he says and looks embarrassed.

"Wow… you're really in to that game, aren't you" I say to him with a smile. Wood smiles back and says: "I guess so" with a laugh. We walk in to the library and take a seat. Just when we sit down I realize that this isn't the best idea.

"You know… maybe practicing a water-making spell in a library isn't the best idea…" I say with a slow voice.

"That's true… maybe we should look around to find an empty classroom?" Wood says thoughtfully.

"That would probably be a good idea. I know one that is always empty, not far from here. Should we go there?" I ask him with a small smile.

"Sounds awesome. Let's go there." He answers, and we take our things and leave. When we arrive at the classroom I check if it's still empty. It is. We're just about to walk in when I stop and turn to him.

"Don't take this the wrong way… but why are you studying? I mean… you're going to be a professional Quidditch player… so you don't really need good grades…" I say and feels like an idiot afterwards. Wood doesn't seem to mind, luckily.

"Well… it's mostly McGonagall… she says that if I don't fix my grades she will take away my captaincy… and well, it's always good to have some good grades to fall back on if it doesn't work out." He says.

"Wow… I didn't think McGonagall was such a bitch." I say and then put my hand over my mouth. _I just called my teacher a bitch!_ Wood looks surprised and then laughs.

"I never thought a Ravenclaw would call a teacher that word" he says, still laughing. I smile at him.

"Luckily no one heard me except you, so now I have to kill you unless you promise not to tell her" I tell him with a joking voice. Wood smiles and, still laughing, answer: "I promise I won't tell anyone your dark secret." I smile back at him and we walk in to the classroom. I conjure a big bowl and then fill it with water.

"Neat, that's really cool!" Wood says. We practice the spells and I mastered all the levels. Wood did most of them, so he would probably get finished next lesson.

"We should go to DADA now." I tell Wood. For some reason Wood looks a bit bothered.

"Yeah… erm… Smith… I just want to say thanks for you helping me… I mean… you could've studied something else at this hour, but instead you helped me. That's really nice" He says and looks bothered.

"Oh, no! You don't have to thank me. Studies actually say that you learn more if you help people or something like that." I say with a smile.

"Oh… well… that's awesome. I can help you with the potions later if you want" Wood says with a small smile.

"Yeah, that would really be great!" I tell him with a huge smile. We walk to DADA. When we arrive we see that all the benches in the front of the classroom are filled with girls.

"Wow… I guess they're fans of Lockhart" I say to Wood with a smile. Wood just stares. We take a seat in the back.

"I don't understand why everyone likes him so much" Wood says with a confused look.

"Well… he's kinda good looking and he's famous… girls like that." I tell him. Wood looks at me with raised eyebrows and then says: "Then why aren't you sitting in the front seat with the other girls?"

"Well… he's not really my type, you know… I'm more in to Quidditch players" I answer. Then I realize I just said that too Oliver Wood – the most Quidditch fanatic person at Hogwarts. I start to blush, but luckily he didn't notice because Professor Lockhart just walked in. It was very hard to miss because all of the girls gasped and looked like they were going to faint. Lockhart gave us all a big, flashing smile. One girl actually screamed a little bit. I rolled my eyes and looked at Wood. He looked at the girl disbelieving. He was definitely not a fan of Lockhart. I almost started laughing, but I kept quiet.

"Good afternoon, class!" Professor Lockhart said and gave us all a dashing smile. All the guys in the classroom rolled their eyes. "Today we're going to begin with a little pop-quiz, about everyone's favorite person. Professor Gilderoy Lockhart" He said and laughed at his own joke. The girls in the front also laughed at the joke, and stared at him with awe in their eyes. _This lesson is going to be hell_. He handed out the quiz. I looked at it and gasped. It was just personal questions about him, like 'What is my favorite color' or 'How did I defeat the vampire I met?' and so on. Wood just stared at it in disbelief, I understood him. I had to guess on all of the questions. After he collected them he did a correction spell to see if how many was right. Some of the girls in the front had gotten it all right. I had apparently got 13% right. Wood had actually gotten more than me, 20%.

"I didn't you were such a big fan of Lockhart" I whisper to him with a mocking smile.

"Well, it's just so hard to resist him… when you see him you just think, Merlin, I wanna know what that guy's favorite color" he jokes. I laugh but stops immediately when one of the girls gives me a stare that tells me she will kill me if I make fun of Lockhart again. Wood saw it and looked like he was going to die from laughter. He also stopped after the death-look. The rest of the lesson was terrible. Lockhart gave the impression of not know anything about DADA, he only told us about what things he had done in his books. This was even worse than professor Binns lessons. Wood didn't look like he was listening, and I could see him drawing Quidditch plays in his notebook. When the lesson finally was over Wood and I rushed out of there.

"God, that was torture" I exclaim. Wood nods and says: "It really was; I didn't learn anything at all. Luckily I had time to do some Quidditch plays."

"That's right, I have Quidditch practice in half an hour. I should probably go, see you Wood" I tell him.

"See you" he answers and then I walk away. I arrive early to the practice. Davies is of course already there.

"Good that you're here. I have some new plays for you." He says and picks up his notebook.

"Wow… Davies… some of these is kinda hard to do… and I'm pretty sure that one might be illegal…" I say and point at one of them. All of them were in the same area like Wronski Feint, he actually had it written down too. Davies frown and answer: "Hmm… maybe you're right, but that's the point. No one will expect it to happen. Especially not the Wronski Feint"

"You want me to dive as fast as I can into the ground and deliberately hurt the other seeker, tricking him into crashing in the ground?" I say with disbelief in my voice. Davies shrugs and says: "It's not cheating; it's just being really good." I roll my eyes just when the other teammates arrive. Davies starts explaining his plans for the team this year. All of my teammates stare at him like he's crazy.

"You know all of these things are done by _professional_ Quidditch players that have been doing this for years, right?" I tell him afterwards, my teammates nod in agreement. Davies stares at all of us and then says: "Well, luckily I guessed you might say that, so I have a backup plan." _He has a backup plan? Does he do anything else then Quidditch? _Luckily the backup plan was reasonable, and we started practicing. It went really well and Davies was pleased with us.

"If you keep up like this we might win." He says with a smile. "Practice on Thursday at 6 pm, and remember the try outs on Saturday." He continues. After some more talk we're dismissed. We start walking to the Ravenclaw common room when the keeper, Aiden Baker, takes my arm and take me offside. We had dated last year, and I was the one who'd broken it off.

"How's your summer been, Ruby?" He says with a flirty smile.

"It's been fine, Baker. How was your?" I say to him with a cold tone. He'd been asking me out over and over since we broke up. He is really good looking, and interested in Quidditch but well… we just don't go together. Not according to me at least. Aiden seemed to disagree. Though Aiden wants every girl at Hogwarts so it's not a surprise.

"It was great, everything that's not school is great" he says with a laugh and a wink. I rolled my eyes, but luckily he didn't see.

"By the way, do you wanna go with me on a date the next Hogsmeade weekend?" he says with a dashing smile. I guess I should've expected something like that from him, but I still got a bit surprised.

"Didn't you have a girlfriend?" I asked him.

"Nah, we broke up before the summer, I'm not really the long-term relationship kind of guy." He says, still smiling. We were all alone in the corridor now.

"I don't know, Aiden. I think I was supposed to go with Penelope." I say, which isn't a total lie, but it wasn't like we'd planned anything. I know I probably should've said that I wasn't interested, but well… he being in the Quidditch team kind of made it complicated. _Note to self: never date a teammate._ Aiden looked at me, and smiled. "Maybe next time then" he says with a big smile and walks away. I start walking too, slowly. When I arrive at the common room I see Penelope and walk over to her.

"Hey, Penelope" I say to her and sits down next to her.

"Wow, you look tired. Tough practice?" she asks.

"Nah, it wasn't that bad. Aiden asked me out again." I tell her.

"Oh, then I get why you're tired. Did you say yes?" she says with a big smile. Penelope didn't understand my problem with Aiden - I couldn't really either, so it wasn't that weird that she didn't get it.

"Of course not! You know I'm not interested in him in that way." I tell her. She just rolls her eyes.

"You know, you really should go on more dates. It's not like there's a shortage of guys. I mean, almost all guy that likes Quidditch wants to go out with you." She says with an annoyed tone. She wasn't jealous; she just thought I was boring because I almost never dated anyone.

"First of all, you're over exaggerating. Second, I don't have time. Third, none of the guys are interesting you know, so better being with fun people – like you" I say with a smile. Penelope rolls her eyes and stands up.

"Hey, where are you going?" I ask her in surprise.

"I'm going to meet Percy" she says with a smile, and then she goes away. I feel a bit abandoned and then decide to do some homework. After a while I decide to go and eat dinner. I can't see anyone I know at the Ravenclaw table, but I see that Wood is waving at me. I wave back, but don't know if I should go over or not, when luckily he waves me over to him. When I arrive at the table I see that Wood isn't sitting with any of his friends.

"Do you wanna sit here?" He asks with a small smile, and then continues "I took a weird time to eat, so none of my friends are here."

"Yeah, all my friends already ate too" I say and sit down. "Penelope left me for your roommate earlier" I tell him, while taking some food. Wood raises an eyebrow and answers with a small laugh: "So that's why he left in such a hurry"

"Those two are going to be terrible to be around" I say and then start eating.

"Yeah, they really will be…" he started. I noticed he stared at me.

"What is it?" I ask, and feel a bit self-conscious.

"Oh, sorry for staring… it's just… you eat a lot." He says and actually looks fascinated.

"Well… you know… being a Quidditch player means you gotta eat a lot…" I tell him awkwardly.

"Yeah I know… it's just that… you're so skinny, and you eat more than me" he says, and then blushes. Talking about someone's body type is probably not something you do after knowing each other for three days.

"Yeah… it's kinda crazy… wait… do you eat less than me?!" I say, suddenly hit by what he'd said.

"Well, it's not like it's a lot less, but still… I'm like twice your size" He says with a smile. He was probably happy I hadn't freaked or anything.

"I'm not _that_ small. I'm kinda tall you know. I'm almost 5 feet and 8 inches." I tell him with a smile.

"That is kinda tall actually… but I'm still 6 feet and 2 inches and… well… I'm a guy; we usually eat more than girls." He answers and he actually seems kind of surprised that I'm so tall. I guess someone as tall as him don't notice stuff like that.

"6 foot 2 is also very tall, you know, most guys here aren't even over 6 feet." I tell him with a smile. _This is a very weird conversation_.

"By the way… if you want help with the potions essay, then I can help you tomorrow morning before Transfiguration." He says, changing the subject.

"That would be awesome! Shall we meet 8:30 in the library?" I ask him.

"Sounds awesome." He answers with a smile.

"It's a date" I say with a smile. Then I realize what I'd said and continue "a study-date." _What the fuck is wrong with me, I just made it 100 times worse!_ Luckily Wood acts like nothing so it didn't get too awkward.

"So, when is your next Qudditch practice, Wood?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Are you trying to spy on me?" he jokes and smiles, even though he looks a little suspicious.

"No, I just wondered, because well, Davies is complaining on you always stealing the pitch, so…" I tell him.

"Oh… I guess I do… it's just… my team needs to be the best. I need to win this year." He says seriously. Davies is nothing compared too Wood when it comes to being a Quidditch maniac.

"Don't tell this to Davies, but I actually think your team is the best. Hufflepuff are terrible, Slytherin are over-confident and my team is... well… we're not enough Quidditch fanatics, at least not the other players." I say to him.

"But you are a Quidditch fanatic" he says.

"Well yeah, I and Davies are crazy about it. I mean, if you're not crazy about Quidditch, then you're insane." I tell him.

"Truer words have never been spoken, Smith" he says with a big smile.

"Well… someone has probably already said something similar, so… yes it has." I say to him. _I really need to improve my social-skills._

"That's true, didn't think about that." He says and he actually sound like he thinks it's interesting.

"Yeah, that happens. Normal people don't really think like crazy people like me." I joke.

"Well, you're not the only crazy person around here" he jokes back. I'm just about to answer when some from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team comes.

"I should probably go now, I really need to sleep. See you tomorrow morning" I tell him with a smile.

"Oh, okay. Good night" he says, and then I leave and head to the dormitory. When I arrive at the dormitory I go directly to bed and fall asleep immediately.


End file.
